


Ruins Drive

by Listless_Songbird



Series: Emberfell [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emberfell oneshot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Takes place before episode 4, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Takes place right before the events of Episode 4: Knock Knock.Logan gets trapped inside an ever changing house, and spends days trying to escape





	Ruins Drive

**Author's Note:**

> please read up till episode 4 before you read this otherwise this will not make much sense

 

Logan looked down the hallway before double checking the readout of his scanner. While the hallway certainly looked like it was around ten paces long his scanner declared it to be at least three times that. Sighing to himself Logan started to walk down the hall, counting his steps. When he reached five he turned back to the door and saw that the distance between him and the door was far greater than five paces possibly closer to 20.

He did appear to be halfway down the hallway however and so he continued until he reached the end. There was stone doorframe leading to a much longer hallway made of some sort of grey marble instead of the wood, carpet, and wallpaper of the previous one. After taking photos both on his phone and on a polaroid camera Logan compared the two, and finding no discrepancies, he continued on.

It was very hard to gauge how far he was traveling and so Logan shuffled through his bag until he found his charcoal pencils and began to make small Xs on the wall before taking a few more steps. Looking back he could see the X at the correct distance for the amount of steps he had taken and so once more he turned his attention forward and kept walking.    
  
After a short while Logan reached a similar doorframe to the one he entered this hallway through and saw what looked like a comfortable study, complete with a sturdy wooden desk and a large comfortable chair. Once again taking the two photos as a precautionary measure Logan slowly walked inside and began to investigate. There seemed to be not much that seemed strange or out of place so Logan determined it was a good enough place as any to take a break, considering he felt more out of breath than he should be.    
  
Checking his watch to see if there was any temporal flux Logan’s eyes grew wide as he saw that four hours had passed since he had arrived. He had investigated temporal flux before, especially within the Amber Woods but it had been at most 15 minutes out of cinque with his perception. This was unprecedented. Logan huffed a short laugh at his thoughts. What about this town wasn’t unprecedented. He loved it so much, the town had been the first place he really felt like he was home, however looking at it objectively it was absurd.    
  
However, enough reminiscing. He had to return to the front door, and if he wanted to make sure to get out in time for sunset he should probably begin his trek now.   
  
Logan stepped out of the doorway and froze. This was not the hall he entered from. For one thing the floor was covered in what looked to be a finely woven rug, and another the walls were a slightly different shade of grey. Logan took a deep breath in and made himself envision what the hallway had been previously, double checking against his memories.    
  
He had always had a good memory, but the longer he stayed in Emberfell the closer to eidetic it became, however it did mean that when he opened his eyes again he had no choice but to confront the fact that the hallway was completely different. Groaning Logan thumped his head back against the doorframe and took another grounding breath. What he wouldn’t give for an Occurrence with only one paranormal aspect.    
  
Deciding to head back the way he came Logan scanned the walls as he walked for any evidence of his previous marks.    


 

* * *

 

This was the fifth corridor he had tried. There didn’t seem to be any way to change the hallway unless he entered one of the doors along it and then exited it again.    
  
He hadn’t seen any of his progress markers yet, and the rooms themselves held little to no clues themselves.    
  
So far he had come across the study, a pantry, a dining hall, a staircase that lead to a dead end, and a bathroom.    
  
Logan was deliberately not looking at his watch.    


 

* * *

  
  
He was back to the study again. Logan breathed out sharply and counted back down from 30 until he no longer felt the desire to punch the door that lead back out to the hall.    
  
He didn’t know what was going on, he hadn’t come across the same hallway twice, however the rooms seemed to stay the same no matter which door he entered from.    
  
It had been eight hours. He no longer felt the speed up time as he had when he first entered the house and now was firmly in line with what his perception of time.    
  
It had been. Eight. Hours.    
  
Logan was exhausted. But there was no time like the present. Standing up from the desk with a groan Logan headed back out the door. Only to find himself in a bedroom instead of a hallway. Looking back through the door Logan could only see the study, no hallway in sight.    
  
Great. Just what he needed. The house was psychic, well at least that explained why the bathroom and pantry had shown up. The bed however did look far too inviting to turn down at the moment, and after double checking with his cameras Logan collapsed into it and immediately drifted off   


 

* * *

  
  
It had been four days.    
  
He had found blueprints for the house when he decided to rummage through the study in the desk, and while it was nigh on useless for navigation, it did provide a comprehensive list of what rooms were possible to appear.    
  
However more and more he had been cycled back into the library. He had avoided it at first because it was just like his— the town’s library had been before it had burned down and that brought up a lot of memories, but after the third time he was resigned to trying to figure out the mystery of it.    
  
He wished Virgil was here, Virgil would probably be able to take one look at this house and figure it out in a second. It had been four days since Logan had seen him and he was more than a bit of a mess.    
  
Not exclusively because he hadn’t seen Virgil of course. There was of course the fact that he was trapped in a fucking house that made no sense with no way out and he hated it and he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed and ignore the fact that the town, no matter how much he loved it was trying to kill him and fuck that hurt and oh, here comes another panic attack, lovely.    


 

* * *

  
  
Something had changed. There finally seemed to be a pattern to the movements of the house. He had actually entered the same hallway he exited from. Maybe after a fucking week he could finally do this, maybe he could get out.    


 

* * *

 

His bag was heavy from the extra books he had taken from the library, the one time that it had locked him in until he had found the books that had acted as the key. But he didn’t care, he had retraced his path he had taken the first say here, and if he was right the door should be—    
  
There.    
  
Logan threw open the door and almost collapsed to the ground with tears in his eyes as he saw Ruins Drive stretched out in front of him.    
  
The sun had just set and Logan reflexively looked at his watch. Wait.    
  
It was still the 15th. He hadn’t been missing.    
  
Checking his watch again and actually looking at the time Logan sighed in relief. Virgil was probably still on air, he could see him soon.

  
  
He just wanted to see him safe and sound.   



End file.
